


TR-8Rs

by GoodJanet



Category: James Bond (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Espionage, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> JB-007 fucks FN-2187. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TR-8Rs

“So _that’s_ what you look like under your helmet,” Finn breathes.

JB-007 cocks his head to the side, equally intrigued by FN-2187. JB-007 smirks.

“Like what you see?”

FN-2187 nods. The man in front of him is scarred, but he has piercing blue eyes and threatening grin that makes FN weak in the knees.

“Do you have a name?” JB asks.

FN drops his eyes. “No. I don’t remember my name. Never got a nickname either.”

“Shame,” JB replies. He begins stripping out of his armor. They only had an hour of a break, then it was back to patrolling until bed, and he didn’t want to waste a second of it, especially not when this kid had been so eager to get to know him. Not many stormtroopers cared; FN was certainly different.

“What about you?” FN asks. “You got a name?”

“Name’s Bond. James Bond.”

The way his name rolls off his tongue makes FN’s toes curl. It sounded so smooth, like the hard lines of their armor or the solid steel of their blasters. Bond’s whole demeanor was enough to push him into action, and soon they are stripped down to their black tees and shorts.

“You ever done this before, Bond?”

James smirks again like he knows something FN doesn’t.

“What makes you think this is my first time?”

Well, he’s got a point, so he finishes stripping and climbs onto Bond’s bed, hoping the man had some lube. The room was sparse, but every good stormtrooper worth their salt kept tools in their room. And all of them were expected to clean their own weapons, of course, so it would stand to reason Bond would have lube in here somewhere.

Bond opens a drawer and holds it up, and FN is surprised that Bond is asking him for his permission first, which is far more than he can say of most ‘troopers. He nods. It would be wonderful to feel good, even for a few moments, even with a stranger.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Bond says, and FN believes him for some reason.

James prods two fingers carefully inside of him, and FN gasps. His fingers are large and strong, and the stretch is painful and wonderful, and soon Bond is oiling himself up. Much like his experiences with other stormtroopers, Bond was incredibly pragmatic and economical. Nothing was done in excess, and nothing was done without calculating all the possible outcomes.

FN knows what’s coming next, but it still takes him by surprise. Bond shoves his legs further apart and lines up with his hole before shoving inside in three measured, even thrusts. FN moans when hits that spot inside of him, and even Bond has to take a moment to breathe.

“There’s more to life than this, you know,” Bond murmurs, beginning a hard, steady pace with his hips. “There’s life outside this starship.”

Finn furrows his brows, torn between focusing on Bond’s motions and listening to what he had to say. He opts for the latter. “What are you talking about? What you’re saying is treason!”

Bond leans down and bites his neck. His next statement is whispered into his neck, as though this next part was a secret.

“I want you to join me. I could use a man like you. Your skills and determination are invaluable. We could make quite the unstoppable pair. We could get out of this and join the Resistance.”

FN cannot believe what he’s hearing, nor can he quite wrap his head around the fact that they're fucking in the middle of casually discussing _defying the First Order_. Still…

“And what's in it for me? Why should I join you?”

Bond leans in very close, his lips almost touching his ear, “Because we could stop them. Ren and Hux and Snoke and all of them can meet their ends if we get out of here. Think of all they have done to us, FN.”

“I—I don’t—”

“ _Hush_ ,” Bond hisses. “I've already said already too much as it is. But just know that with this 'awakening' Ren has been screaming about isn’t going away any time soon.”

FN doesn't say anything. He can't make the words come, and Bond never once stopped his hips, so it was becoming even harder to concentrate.

“Think on it,” Bond urges. “But for now, let’s finish what we’ve started.”

He nods his head rapidly, much to the amusement of Bond, and locks his ankles around Bond’s back.

FN had the feeling was the beginning of the end.


End file.
